( I n ) Aceptable
by Lucy Napier
Summary: Porque no era posible, no podía serlo. O al menos eso quería pensar Vernon Dursley mientras conducía a toda velocidad en dirección a la casa de su único hijo, Dudley Dursley. DISCLAIMER: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter (Personajes, lugares, etc.) pertenece a Joanne "J.K." Rowling, Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril: "Palabras al azar"del foro "La Madriguera"


No era cierto, no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

— _Cariño_ — la voz de Petunia se oía lejana, a pesar de encontrarse a unos centímetros de él —¿Podríamos ir un poco más despacio?

Estaban yendo al limite de velocidad permitida en la carretera, algo de lo que nunca se creyó capaz -el consideraba que era algo de _pandilleros salvajes_ y gente sin educación-. Sin embargo, simplemente no podía pensar en nada más que en la llamada que había recibido hace unos 15 minutos mientras ojeaba el periódico matutino y tomaba una taza de café al igual que todos los domingos a la misma hora.

Escuchar la voz de su hijo había sido una agradable sorpresa, pero nunca habría esperado escuchar aquello. No a ellos. No a su familia.

 _No de parte de su hijo._

Intentando no ahogarse con su café y asustando a su mujer con la repentina tos que parecía predecir un infarto, se levanto blandiendo las llaves de su auto y soltó de forma imprevista el teléfono, ignorando de forma monumental las preguntas de su mujer y de su hijo, las cuales aun se oían a través del micrófono del aparato en el suelo _-¿Papa?¿Te encuentras bien?¡No te enfades con ella!-._ Haciendo caso omiso a prácticamente todo, empezó a conducir sin mirar atrás. Petunia, quien tuvo que correr para entrar al auto y no ser abandonada por su marido, intentaba hacerlo reaccionar de su trance; pero este se limitaba a murmurar pequeñas frases a las que su compañera intentaba encontrarle sentido.

 _"Es solo un error, un mal chiste o una equivocación... Ya lo resolveremos.. No tenemos de que preocuparnos, no es posible...¡No puede serlo!"_

Tardaron 20 minutos en llegar; la casa en la que su hijo se había mudado luego de casarse hace más de una década. Tanto a Vernon como a Petunia siempre les gustaba admirar esa casa; poseía dos pisos pintados de un prolijo color manteca y su jardín se encontraba en estupendas condiciones, con unas pocas flores modestas adornándolo (gracias a las habilidades de su nuera con las plantas).

Aquella vez no se detuvieron ni un segundo a contemplar el césped. Vernon se dirigía con paso decidido hacia la puerta, mientras que Petunia -usando un tono más bajo- preguntaba por que demonios se hallaban allí. Antes de que pudiera abrir o siquiera tocar la puerta, una niña de ojos azules y cara regordeta ya se se encontraba cediéndoles el paso al interior de la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Adentro encontraron con un Dudley más que nervioso mientras que _Danielle_ intentaba calmarlo, a pesar de que esta se encontraba en iguales condiciones.

Antes de que cualquiera de los adultos pudiera decir algo (aunque nadie podía articulara ninguna palabra), la pequeña _Lucy_ se acerco a sus abuelos con un papel en la mano y dando saltitos de felicidad.

—¡Abuela Petunia!¡Abuelo Vernon!¡Miren la carta que me ha llegado por correo!

Su voz sonaba emocionada y más aguda de lo normal mientras les extendía aquel pergamino sin dejar de dar saltos en el lugar.

Petunia no pudo evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa, sabiendo perfectamente que era aquella carta y comprendiendo el por que de la actitud de su marido. Este, a pesar de también saber de que se trataba, tomo el papiro con una mano temblorosa y empezó a leer:

 ** _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_**

 **Directora** : Minerva McGonagall

 **Querida señorita** : _Lucy Evangelina Dursley_

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

 _Muy cordialmente,_  
 _Alex Cvanaugh_  
Subdirector


End file.
